


After 10 Years

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Memories, Oneshot, Post-Sburb, etc - Freeform, semi-sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life born will be a life ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After 10 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the latest updates.  
> I just hope you can relate to the character being specified!

 

  " _Happy endings are nothing but nostalgia for the present."_

* * *

 

It's been 10 years ever since the game ended. 10 years ever since all the pain ended. Since you restarted the whole timeline, Dave was brought back to life, Rose didn't disappear, and Jade didn't get stuck with a dream ghost. Nanna, or Jane, and her friends went back living their own lives. So did you guys, but since the boondollars you had were still in your captchalogue deck, your lives were supplied very much. Food wasn't a problem; so was shelter. The godtier clothes stayed with you guys, except for the powers. Rose didn't have the powers to see things, Jade doesn't defy physics, Dave doesn't time travel; Except you.

Your powers remained with you.

You can still do the Windy Thing, make small hushes of wind, fly, and do whatsoever with your powers; All the advantages you had from being a Heir of Breath remained.

Except your friends.

The trolls are still able to communicate with you though, but from the fact Pesterchum was extinguished from existence, you can't anymore. Skype, Facebook, and more sites are the only things you can use to communicate with the others. Dave, Rose, Jade came back to their own places though. More use for chat.

Memories were nice to reminiscence; They make you feel cozy and happy. They sound a lot like legends, fairy tales that are being told by parents at bedtime. Maybe, when you find the right person, you can be a father and tell your future child stories about this mysterious, ever-powerful Heir that has powers of wind, specifically Breath.

It's nice to go back and remember sweet times in the Prospitian battleship.. Where everything was peaceful, Jade wasn't grim dark, and Davesprite isn't missing. Casey, Nannasprite, Jaspersprite, the chess guys, etc....  They were nice to know 'till they lasted.

You feel like going back to the past and witnessing it all again. 

* * *

" _When a man is silent, millions of things are running through his mind._ "

* * *

 

 

More chats flash as you remember them all.

* * *

" _If you don't fight back, they **will** bully you._"

* * *

 You remember when you were a kid--  ** _Nightmares used to bully your_ _emotions_**. They were a drag, and also they made you cry for a lot of times, until your Dad got a therapist so you can't get traumatized. Well those nightmares came back, and they got mixed up with your past. Your death in another timeline, the look of your friends dead, Lord English taking over and creating a doomed life for all of you. All the things that would happen if you didn't take your responsibility to meet your Denizen and not clear the whole doomed timeline.

Can't it all just go away, for once?

The game already  ** _ENDED_**.

 

* * *

" _One minute they arrive, next you know they're gone. They fly on."_

* * *

You lived your life as it is, did heroic acts, and so on and so forth.

Your life flashes between your eyes; All your memories, replayed back and forth, in front of your eyes. Your friends mourned over your terrifying situation, and other people one after one. Their tears are pure love, and so did yours. You will forever be in their hearts, and they will always and forever will be in your heart. Even if you forget them..

 

Your name is John Egbert, and you died.

 

 

* * *

_"Play again?"_

>>Yes

>Yes

* * *

 

 The screen is flashing brightly inside a dark room, four words on the screen. An unknown, anonymous person stares at the screen heavily, using the keyboard to choose one option. He hesitates to do anything; The creepy atmosphere making him shiver in fear. He is stuck with only one answer:  **Yes.**   He picks the first one, and sees the starting screen.

| 

A young man stands in his bedroom. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2009, is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it is only today he will be given a name!   
  
What will the name of this young man be?  
  
---  
| > [Enter name. ](http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=001902)  
---  
  
 


End file.
